


How Dean and Cas finally Got Their Groove On

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my contribution to the Naughty New Years! Destiel fic challenge.</p><p>Just one way ion which they might have finally gotten together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dean and Cas finally Got Their Groove On

“Dean, you need to tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help unless I know.”

“Damn it Cas. I’m fine. Leave me alone, okay? Just go watch your Netflix or whatever and leave me be.”

Cas was very concerned about Dean. Ever since Sam left the bunker to go back to college, leaving the two of them alone, Dean had been out of sorts. He grumbled under his breath, he was angry a lot and he hadn’t been sleeping. Cas was desperate to help.

 

Later, Cas tried to touch Dean’s forehead. Dean jumped up from the chair and said, “Don’t touch me Cas.”

Cas said, “But Dean, I can help. Whatever is going on with you, I can diagnose you and heal you.”

Again, Dean growled, “I don’t need diagnosing, Cas. Will you fucking stop it?”

 

Cas just tried to stay out of his way for a couple of days.

 

Finally, Cas was passing by Dean’s room and he heard noises. He opened the door to see Dean knocking things off his desk onto the floor.

“Dean, Dean, what is it?”

Dean turned and glared at Cas.

“Damn it Cas. Damn it. I’ll tell you what it is. I think… I think I like you.”

Cas smiled brightly and said, “And I like you too Dean.”

Dean looked at him. “Son of a bitch. No, Cas, I think I _like_ you, like you.”

Cas was confused so he thought about what Dean could mean.

Finally, it dawned on him. “Dean, you are saying you like me romantically? Sexually?”

Dean looked stricken. “Yeah Cas. That’s what I mean.

Cas looked confused. “Dean, what is the problem?”

“Cas where do I start? You are a man. I’m a man. That’s problem number one. Then there is the fact that you’re an angel and I’m a man.”

“Dean, you are being illogical. I am an angel in a male vessel. I am not technically a man.”

“Well, yeah, Cas but your parts are male. And I am not supposed to be into male parts.”

Cas cocked his head in that very endearing way that he had. “Not supposed to be? Who says? By whose standards?

“Fuck, Cas, I don’t know. This is just scary for me. This goes way past my limits.”

Cas was amazed. He had never heard Dean say he was afraid of anything before. This told him just how grave the situation was.

 

“Dean, I fail to see how this is frightening. I have had romantic and sexual feelings for you for a very long time. I never felt afraid because of them.”

“You have, Cas? You never said anything.”

“Dean, you were exhibiting preferences towards females. Strong preferences. I both saw no hope and I did not wish to interfere.”

“Yeah, okay Cas, I understand.”

 

Cas turned and began to leave. “I will leave you to think about…”

Dean grabbed Cas’ arm. “Don’t you dare leave. You stay right here.”

Cas turned back. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. Cas stepped closer to Dean and kissed him back.

 

Dean broke away and said, “I don’t really know what I’m doing here, Cas.”

Cas said, “Well, Dean you have looked at a significant amount of gay porn online lately. Didn’t you learn anything from that?”

“Holy fuck, Cas. Is there nothing you don’t already know?”

“Well, not much Dean.”

 

 

 

Dean kissed Cas again. He put a hand on either side of Cas’ face and pulled him in. He played his lips across Cas’ and then Cas opened his mouth. Dean pushed his tongue into Cas mouth and explored. Cas seemed to like this.

Dean led Cas to his bed. He pushed Cas down on it. He sat next to Cas and undid his tie. When it was loose he pulled it over Cas’ head.

“You wear too many clothes, Cas.”

Cas said, “But Dean I can make myself naked in a…”

Dean growled, “Oh no you don’t. Taking clothes off is all part of the eroticism, Cas.”

He unbuttoned Cas’ shirt and took it off.

Then he got down to business. He undid Cas’ belt and pulled it off him. He unbuttoned the button of Cas’ pants and unzipped the zipper. He put his fingers in the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. Cas lifted his hips to assist. This just left the white boxers.

Dean sat back. He was nervous. He stood up and took his clothes off, staring at the way Cas’ erection tented his boxers. Cas watched Dean’s every move intently.

Dean was nude. His cock was hard. He wanted to see Cas’ cock. There was nothing to do but pull off his boxers. He really did want to overcome this limit and be with his angel.

Cas revealed a very nice looking dick. It was long and sort of thin, and he was circumcised. Dean felt giddy and like laughing at how relieved he was that Cas’ was cut. Stupid.

 

Dean had been watching gay porn, that was true. He had been quite aroused by it. He knew what came next. He sucked on Cas’ nipples, and Cas liked this a lot, judging by his reaction. Dean moved down to Cas’ cock.

“Here goes nothing,” He thought to himself.

He took Cas’ cock in his mouth. It felt surprisingly okay. Dean began to lick up and down the shaft and paused to suck on the head. Cas started moaning and sort of thrusting lightly. Dean began to get into it. He swirled his tongue around the shaft and held Cas’ cock at the base while he ran his mouth up and down. It felt pretty erotic. He basically just did to Cas what he liked done to him.

Then Cas said, “Dean I am going to ejaculate.”

Amused the hell out of Dean. Cas came in his mouth. It tasted salty and a little bitter but surprisingly, not that bad at all.

Cas said, “Dean, allow me to reciprocate.”

Cas seemed to really know his way around a blow job. He had Dean going nuts in no time. He continued until Dean came in his mouth. It was very mind-blowing for Dean; he had never had a better one from any woman he had ever been with.

 

They lay quietly. After a while, Cas said, “Well, Dean you have watched enough gay porn to know what typically follows blow jobs, and I just want you to know that I have no problem being the bottom in this relationship.”

“Really Cas? You really okay with being a bottom?”

Cas said, “The idea of having your penis inside of me intrigues me. I think it seems quite erotic.”

Dean laughed. “ _My penis inside of you_? Shit, Cas you are a trip. I think you mean taking my cock in your ass.”

“I believe that is what I said, Dean. Or the equivalent.”

 

Dean smiled. “Okay, Cas, let’s see. Right now.”

Cas smiled. “Two things to take note of. First, we do not need the use of a condom because I am incapable of contracting an STD or becoming pregnant. Second, I don’t really require ‘opening up’ because I am more than capable of performing this by myself.”

Dean said, “Okay, noted.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and began to play with it. Cas’ eyes got big. Then as he ran his hand over Cas’ cock, he reached around behind him and shoved two fingers into him. Cas gasped.

“You may not require it, dude, but it’s probably fun to do.”

Cas was forced to agree.

 

Dean got hard fingering Cas. He got lube from his bedside table and lubed his cock up. He pushed Cas down on his back and pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders. He grabbed his cock, found Cas’ hole and pushed in. He closed his eyes and it felt so damn good. It actually felt better than when he put his cock into a woman. Cas was very tight and it embraced his cock. Cas’ channel felt amazing. Everything about this was excellent.

He fucked Cas. He pushed in and pulled back and it felt better every time. He felt his cock push into Cas and when he pulled back all he wanted was to shove in again. Cas pushed against him every time he shoved in and they established a rhythm. But the best part of all was the sounds he could get his angel to make.

Then Dean felt it begin to build. That feeling, that fucking orgasm. He started going faster, chasing it. It hit him and he nearly passed out. He could feel every shot of cum that he shot into Cas. It seemed to last forever. Cas was gasping and moaning and then, he came too. Neither of them had touched his cock but he came anyway. That made Dean feel strangely proud of himself.

 

“Wow, Cas, that was amazing.”

“Oh I concur Dean. It was very, very good.”

“You still okay being the bottom?

“Oh yes, Dean, it is very pleasant. Very.”

 

Dean said he needed a couple hours sleep. Cas offered to leave, because normally Dean hated it when Cas watched him sleep. But this time, Dean told him it was all right to stay. Cas sat and thought about this new adventure in his and Dean’s friendship. He was very pleased by it.

 

Three hours later, Cas woke Dean up.

“Why did you let me sleep so long?” Dean complained.

“You seemed to require it. I wish to ask you, Dean, can we have intercourse again?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, Cas, yeah we can.”

Dean kissed Cas and ran his hands all over Cas’ body. He pinched nipples and palmed Cas’ balls. He fisted Cas’ cock and put two fingers in him again. Cas was very aroused. Dean was as well.

Dean told Cas to get on his hands and knees while he lubed himself up. He mounted Cas and thrust in. His cock sunk in until his balls were laying on Cas’ ass.

“Fuck, Cas, that’s really good…”

Cas nodded vigorously.

Dean began to push in and pull out, which quickly became jamming in and yanking out. Dean was amazed at how incredible it felt to fuck Cas.

What the fuck had he been waiting for all those years?

What indeed?

 


End file.
